Blind Date
by Aelimir
Summary: McCoy convinces Jim to go on a blind date. Only, things don't go as planned. Abrams-style, except for that fact that George lived.


Damn, this was _stupid_. How did he get himself talked into this?

"Yeah, table for two. There's someone coming here to meet me," Jim explained to the hostess. Well, at least he'd get some decent food out of the deal. This was supposed to be one of the best restaurants within walking distance to Starfleet Academy.

"Please follow me," she said.

Jim smiled. "I would like to sit in the back, if that's all right with you." The less people who noticed him, and his probable failure, the better. The hostess smiled and led him to a remote corner of the restaurant. Unfortunately, Jim spotted his dad, sitting alone. Oh _no_. "On second thought, how about close to the door," Jim said quickly.

The hostess barely held back a laugh and acquiesced, fortunately managing to get them away before George noticed. Jim sat at the small, empty table, trying not to fidget. What if his date didn't show? Well, if he didn't, he could just blame Bones and tell him that, he, Jim, was right; the whole "just a date" thing was crazy. Who would date him?

"Are you Mr. Kirk?" said a tall, black-haired Vulcan moments later.

"Yes," Jim said quickly. Well, whoa. At least the guy was good looking. He smiled. "Have a seat. What's your name?"

The Vulcan quirked a brow. "I am Spock."

"Cool. So, Spock, shall we get started?" He picked up his menu.

"I understand you are the expert on the latest Starfleet computer technology," Spock said after a brief pause.

Actually, that was his father, but Jim didn't say that. He knew just about as much as his dad did, anyway, and he wanted to impress. "That's correct. Anything you want to know?"

That launched a very lengthy, in depth conversation. This was _definitely_ way different than the really disappointing dates he'd had, way back when. It was more like an impersonal business meeting than a date. Still, he couldn't deny Spock was _hot_.

He was so caught up in his conversation with Spock that he didn't notice another Vulcan enter the restaurant. After searching for a few minutes, he found one man sitting alone. "Are you Mr. Kirk?"

"Yes," answered George.

Soval frowned slightly. The way McCoy had described him, he'd expected the man to be much younger. However, maybe the doctor had seen the logic of pairing him to some much closer to his own age. Dismissing the issue, he sat down.

"I hear you want to know about the latest in Starfleet computer technology," George offered, when the Vulcan made no move to start conversation.

"That is correct."

They then launched into a lengthy, in depth conversation. The Vulcan was impressed. He'd heard human dating rituals to be full of mystifying, illogical traditions, but this man exuded logic and intelligence. Perhaps he would go on a second date after all.

In fact, he was about to suggest it, when he noticed that Mr. Kirk wore a wedding band. His eyebrows flew up. "I was under the impression you were single?"

George gaped at him. What did that have to do with their business meeting? "No, I'm married to a wonderful woman named Winona. Have been for years. We have a son, Jim, who is attending the Academy. In fact, I saw him here earlier." He made out like he hadn't, because he was curious to see what his son would do.

"I believe there has been a mistake," the Vulcan said immediately. "A Dr. McCoy had arranged what you humans call a "blind date" between us. You were the only man sitting alone, and you confirmed that you were Mr. Kirk, so I made the assumption that it was you. My apologies."

George sat back, stunned. "I was only told that you were a Vulcan," he said. "Then, who is my son sitting with? I'm going to go see. I'll be right back." He quietly searched the restaurant, and found his son sitting with a Vulcan by the door. Apparently, they'd undergone the same confusion. He watched them quietly. He knew his son wasn't the dating type; he'd gotten his heart burned a few times and had sworn off of it. But now, it appeared his son was actually enjoying it. Though the Vulcan was undoubtedly unaware he was on a date, George decided to have a word with him afterward. He could appeal to his logic to give his son a chance. With that, he returned to his table, paid the tab, and quietly slipped out of the restaurant with his own Vulcan companion.

Jim was so enraptured with Spock that he was completely oblivious to everything else. Damn, he should have McCoy pick his dates more often. He really thought the guy sucked at it, but he'd hit gold this time. Spock didn't ask him any uncomfortable questions or was at all concerned about what he thought of him. Instead, he stuck stubbornly to the subject of the Academy, despite Jim's few attempts to divert him. Which wasn't a bad thing; Spock was fascinating. And did he mention he was _hot_?

Jim insisted on paying the bill, despite Spock's strange protests that as Jim had provided him with such knowledge, Spock owed it to him. Well, that was sweet. Most people thought his nerdiness was _boring_, but Spock thought it had earned him dinner. Yeah, he was in love.

"So," Jim said as they exited the restaurant, hardly able to contain himself now. Was he really doing this? "How about we meet again?" Yeah, it appeared he was.

"We have covered all the essential topics," Spock said. "I see no reason for further discussion."

Jim's face fell. "Right," he said.

"However, I find your knowledge fascinating," Spock added, strangely uncomfortable with how glum the human looked. "Perhaps you have other areas of expertise you would like to share?"

Jim stared at him, his smile slowly growing back. Was that a double entendre? For as unemotional as the Vulcan had been, he hadn't thought him capable of it! Yeah, he was just a little more smitten now. "Definitely," he said, giving him a quick, obvious once over. "Here's my comm number."

Spock froze, filled with an unfamiliar feeling at Jim's strange, heated look. There seemed to be some kind of subliminal meaning he was unfamiliar with, but he brushed it off, taking the comm number. "I appreciate not arranging further meetings with a third party. This is more logical."

"Exactly." Jim smiled. "Next time you're free, let me know."

"I will." Jim watched him go with satisfaction. Okay, so he'd have to suffer through McCoy's I-told-you-so, but it would be worth it.

Only it didn't quite turn out that way.

"Spock? What do you mean, Spock? I set you up with Soval," McCoy objected.

"Soval?" Jim said, wrinkling his nose a little.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I didn't tell you his name. He's a decent guy, if you'd just give him a chance," McCoy objected.

"Then how did Spock end up at my table, instead of Soval?" Jim wondered. "He asked for me and…oh wait…" Then it finally dawned on him what really happened. Jim buried his head in his hands. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he groaned.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Spock must've gotten me confused with my dad. And vice versa. He was there, too." And that meant, Spock never realized it was supposed to be a date. Jim's spirits sunk. Well, what did he expect from dating? He just got his heart broke every time.

"Hey, look kid," McCoy said gently, reading everything in his friend's face. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that would happen."

"It's okay, Bones. I'm just a hopeless case." Jim forced a smile and went to his room to be alone. One night stands would be the only thing he'd ever get.

"Damn Vulcans," McCoy grumbled to himself. He'd thought it'd be a great choice for Jim; Vulcans didn't do one night stands, and tended to be fair in their dating practices. And it looked like he was right, in a way, since Jim had actually enjoyed this date. "Maybe I'll just have to have a word with Spock."

So he figured out where Spock's dorm was, and went to meet him there. Only, he wasn't the only one with that idea. George Kirk also stood at the door.

"Fancy seeing you here," said McCoy suspiciously.

"He figured it out," George concluded. Damn. He'd hoped to convince the Vulcan to date Jim before Jim realized what really happened.

"That he did," McCoy said, trying to keep the blame out of his voice. It wasn't like Jim's dad had messed it up on purpose. "He's not happy."

"He liked him."

"Yes," McCoy confirmed.

"Let's fix it, then."

Jim's dad and the doctor were granted entry. Spock invited them to sit down, and inquired as to the nature of the visit.

"It's about what happened at the restaurant. You see, _I'm _Mr. Kirk. George. You were supposed to meet with me. You sat with my son, Jim Kirk."

"My apologies," said Spock immediately. "For the inconvenience. I did not mean to leave you waiting."

"Actually, there was a mix-up." George explained the whole situation to Spock, who just sat there, expressing nothing.

Internally, though, Spock was drawing all kinds of interesting conclusions. If the young Kirk indeed believed they were on a date, it was a most satisfying one, contrary to his previous experimentation in the pursuit. It also explained some of the strange behavior he'd observed. Clearly, the young man was interested in him. It wasn't an unwelcome idea.

"So. You've seen how intelligent he is," George finished, hoping this was the case. "Isn't he a logical choice to pursue further?"

Spock considered this. He did have some extra time; it wouldn't detract from his goals at the Academy. Also, "Your logic has merit."

George sagged in relief, grinning, along with McCoy. "You won't regret it," they promised the Vulcan. Spock agreed to return to Jim's dorm to explain things to him, while McCoy and George made themselves scarce.

Jim heard the door buzzing and ignored it at first. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and he thought McCoy was still there. However, after a few minutes it became clear his dormmate had gone out. "Great," Jim grumbled. He opened the door, fully prepared to tell whoever it was to go away. He froze when he saw that it was Spock.

Spock raised a brow at Jim's dumbfounded expression and stepped in smoothly. The door automatically shut behind him. "I have contemplated the matter and concluded that the mix-up, which I am now cognizant of, was most fortuitous. I wish to pursue the matter further."

Jim continued to stare at him, unable to make sense of what Spock had just said through the fog in his brain. This wasn't how things went.

"Are you interested in going on another date?" Spock simplified. He found that helped sometimes with his mother when she wore a similar expression.

"Uh," said Jim. "Yeah." He smiled genuinely, elated, as it finally dawned on him. "I would, that would be great!"

Finally. Maybe now, he'd get the relationship he'd always hoped for.


End file.
